Happy Harbor/Graveyard Sam's Minigolf
Graveyard Sam's Minigolf This is Graveyard Sam's, the largest Minigolf Course in all of the Northeastern United States! The course, based on various characters and stories from classic horror literature is split into three courses, "Dracula's Castle", "The Case of Jekyll and Hyde" and finally "The Modern Prometheus". Though each course is based on it's respective horror story, they are all connected to the Jack the Ripper Case, something Course Owner and former Disney Imagineer Samuel Breeches does through a complex story, advanced animatronics and fifteen acres of pure minigolfy goodness. Story You are introduced as Frederick Abberline's newest Partner in the Scotland Yard, your first case being the Mysterious Whitechapel Murders done by the Shady "Jack the Ripper". You begin by taking a trip on the carriage of Mr. Jonothan Harker to the border of Transylvania, Bukovina and Moldavia to inspect a tip you got from a local townsperson (this is when you enter the First Course, Dracula's Castle). Mr. Harker goes off to his destanation, an old castle in the Mountains, and you and Frederick go off to find the townsperson (Hole One, you need to hit the ball around the small cottage and into the hole between the feet of the townsperson you are there to meet). The man begins telling you that there is a Castle nearby which is home to a shady man by the name of Vladamir. The townsperson goes even further to explain that the man was known to lure in young girls to his castle who would never return. Abberline thanks the man and asks him which castle it is, to which he explains it is the castle where your friend John Harker had gone off to. You now need to journey up the road to the castle (Hole two, you need to hit the ball around various moving cars and trains to make it to the end, a small hole in front of Dracula's Castle). At this time, you walk in to see three female vampires (The Sisters) moving toward Harker at an alarming rate. Suddenly, Dracula saves Harker and leads him off into the other room, however the Sisters are soon to catch onto your scent. Quickly, the vampires move towards you (Hole Three, you must hit the ball around a few obstacles and a statue to a small hole. At this time, the Sisters will stop moving toward you and sunlight comes through the nearby window, causing the Sisters to sink into the ground. If you do not do this in time, the sunlight will still come through.) You then have to hit your way through various obstacles including vampires and gargoyles (Holes Four-Sixteen) before you reach the top of the castle when you see Dracula standing over Harker, ready to attack. However, at the last moment, Abberline tackles Harker an you all tumble down into the lake below (the platform underneath you lifts you down into a shallow pool of water). Here, you must quickly escape the lake (Holes Seventeen-Twenty, you must hit the ball around various moving aquatic animals such as stingrays and crabs) before continuing on your investigation. Before you do so however, you will hear the sound of a boat and if you look behind you will see a boat with the word "Demeter" scrawled across it (a reference to the ship Dracula left on in the book). After that, you and Abberline leave to London to visit Gabriel John Utterson who claims to have seen another strike of the notorious Ripper (you now enter the second course, "The Strange Case of Jekyll and Hyde). You go on a walk with Utterson and his relative (Hole Twenty-One, you must hit arround various things such as dogs, people and fire heidrants which are on the course around you) before he explains to you what he saw. Utterson recounts that a few months ago he saw a mysterious man (who he dubs "Mr. Hyde") who trampled and killed a young girl before paying her parents under the name of Utterson's client and friend Dr. Henry Jekyll. You continue on with Utterson as he proceeds on his quest to find Mr. Hyde (Hole Twenty-Two, similar to the previous one). Finally, you find Hyde, an extremely deformed and revolting man, who, surprisingly, offers you his adress. You then go home with Utterson (Hole Twenty-Three, just like the last two) before Utterson recieves a message saying that his friend Danvers Caerew has been beaten to death. You quickly arrive at the murder scene, where a servant girl tells you that she saw Mr. Hyde beat him to death with a cane. You are instructed by Abberline to look for clues (Holes Twenty-Four to Twenty-Nine, you must go arround various household items and police tape before finding the broken cane). Utterson explains that the cane is one which he gave to Dr. Jekyll years before. You also find a letter written by Hyde, and Utterson realizes that the handwriting is very similar to that of Jekyll's. You then go to Jekyll's (Hole Thirty, you must hit the ball over a graveyard and various graves), where you discover he has locked himself in his labratory for weeks. You then decide to kick down the door (Hole Thirty-One, you must hit the ball over a few obstacles into the tiny hole in the door). There you find the body of Mr. Hyde dressed in Dr. Jekyll's clothes. You must then find Jekyll's letter (Hole Thirty-Two to Thirty-Four, you must hit the ball around various things in the lab) to Utterson, which reveals that Jekyll has been drinking a Serum that turns him into Hyde, saying a strange man offered him a fortune to do it. Leaving the case to the local police. After two holes seraching for the man you finally find him, Disgraced Chemist Victor Frankenstein. After creeping into his castle, you must go through three holes hitting the ball around various strange creations of the Doctor before you reach his room, where you watch him as he explains to himself that he had harvested the heart of Dracula from Abraham Van Helsing along with various organs from the girl of whom Mr. Hyde had trampled and various organs from the girls he killed on his own in Whitechapel (revealing himself to be Jack the Ripper) just as planned. Furthermore, he explains that he was hoping for John Harker's organs, however, after that failed, was forced to take those of Hyde's Second Victim. You must hit two more holes around his labratory while he prepares his grand experiment before finally he lifts a body which he filled with the organs of the various people he murdered into the air where it is struck by lightning and then lowered. The monster is alive, however is extrordinarily ugly, and his creator, Frankenstein, runs away, repulsed. You must then go through eleven holes around the various insane creations of the mad doctor, all the while having to hit extra balls at Frankenstien and his monster to slow them both down (the monster to stop him from chasing you down and Frankenstein to stop from running away) before finally, as you hit the last hole, Abberline shoots Frankenstein in the head, ending the course and the life of Jack the Ripper. Category:Location